jurassicworldtgfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle
Jurassic World: The Game features an element-based battle system, in which each dinosaur type is strong and weak against another type. Otherwise the game focuses on tactically saving and using points that generate each turn. Opening Combat In most battles you'll be permitted to use up to 3 dinosaurs. Once a dinosaur has been used in battle it will have to remain on cool down for a certain time before it can be used again. Turn Based Combat At the start of battle you'll receive 1 battle point (unless you go second, then you'll receive 2.) Each turn after you'll generate 1 extra point (so turn 2 will generate 2 points) until you generate a maximum of 4 points per turn. You can use points in 3 ways. You can reserve them (yellow hexagon), defend (blue shield), or attack (red claw mark.) Reserve: Sets these points aside to be used next turn. This means that they will generate on top of however many points are generated next turn. Since you can only put 4 points in reserve there is a maximum potential to have 8 points in 1 turn. Defend: Will nullify however many attack points you use. So if you defend 2, and the enemy attacks with 2 points you'll receive no damage. Attack: Launches an attack at the enemy. Each 'point' of damage equates to however much your dinosaur's attack stat is, plus extra if you land more than 1 point on the enemy. So if you have 50 attack, and land 2 points on the enemy you will do over 125 damage. This number increases with each point above the enemy's defend points. Type Advantages Each category has its own set of classifications. These classes are strong against the class listed after it, and weak to the class before it. What does this mean? It means it'll do 50% less damage against an enemy that it's weak against, and 50% more against an enemy that it's strong against. Land Classifications - Carnivores > Herbivores > Pterosaurs > Amphibians Aquatic Classifications - Surface > Cave > Reef Battle Advice Battle Set Up: Use your most expendable dinosaur first. Ideally, make sure that it's neutral or strong against the first enemy. If you have to use one with a weakness to your opponents, put it first. Your second and third should both be neutral or strong. Counting Points: When your opponent's turn begins you'll see how many points they have, including how many were generated from reserve. Keep track of how many they use to attack. If they don't attack, assume those points are in defense or reserve. That will give you some idea of how many attack points you need to use, so that you don't waste too many. For example, if they have 7 points and attack with 6, you can assume they are reserving or defending once. Which means you may only need to use 2 points to kill them, instead of all 4. Saving Points: Straight up attacking will lose you the battle unless you have a clear stat advantage. The enemy will save points, you should too. This is why your most expendable dino goes first. Use it to generate points. Do not bother defending or attacking until you have at least 4 points in reserve, then use only extra points for attacking. No defending. With your second dinosaur, continue to save points. It's ok to use 1-2 points for attacking/defending, but keep most in reserve. Use your third dino (which should be your strongest) to dump attack points and destroy the enemies.